Travel Plans (Rising Sun)
Travel Plans is the first episode of Rising Sun and introduces a group of survivors who are currently staying in Pennsylvania. Characters Ella Ferazord Jack Terraders Story Rising Sun Chapter One The beautiful orange sun shone above the streets of Allentown, Pennsylvania. Two sixteen year olds sat on the hood of a red mustang on top of a huge cliff just outside the city. One was a girl named Ella Ferazord and the other was a boy named Jayden Stalleon, they sat on top of the hood holding hands and watching the sun shine just above them…getting closer and closer to the ground. “The sun is beautiful” Ella said looking at Jayden with a big smile. “Don’t you love it?” “I seen better things” “Like…?” “Well, I was thinking of this girl that I really like” he replied. Their faces were getting closer and closer by the minute and soon their lips collided. The both voices gasped for air after a couple of seconds of a long passionate kiss. Jayden smiled at her. “I love y-“ His words were interrupted by the sound of explosions in the city. They stared in shock as more and more explosions appeared. Jayden got out his cell phone to dial the number of his family but the cell phone was off and wouldn’t turn on. Ella turned to look at the panicked Jayden then pointed at something that was flying above the city…they were ships. 8 months later… Ella stood in a small room looking at the mirror in front of her. She saw nothing but herself, she had brown eyes, and very long brown hair and thick define dark brown eyebrows. She was wearing a long sleeve blue shirt, dark blue jeans and a pair of Nike tennis. She had a machine gun in her hand and a small knife on her other hand. She took a quick peek out the window. She saw one of them…one of the 6 legged monsters. They arrived on their planet months ago and attacked the whole planet now all of humanity is at war with these monsters. Their planet didn’t attack when they first saw them but they did wrong in not attacking once the aliens arrived because soon all electronics were down and cities were being attacked. Armies turned into nothing…the aliens made them look like they were just an ant colony and they were a pair of giants looking for colonies to destroy. She turned towards a man who was checking the other window and nodded. The man was about 5’8, had a muscular body and a black beard and black mustache. You could also notice that he was on his late thirties. “How many Jack?” she whispered towards the man. “Two bots and one skitter” he replied in a very low voice so the aliens outside the house wouldn’t spot them and kill them or worst…take them with them. “Let’s just keep quiet and hope that the others are okay” Ella nodded at him then rested her head on the wall next to the window. They waited a couple of minutes but finally the aliens left leaving them alone. “We have to check on the others!” Ella told the man named Jack. “Yes, but we have to be careful” he replied then opened the door to walk out the room they currently were in. “Check to see if they’re downstairs” Ella agreed then went to check the rooms downstairs while Jack checked the rooms upstairs. She didn’t find anyone in the kitchen or the living room but find two of the small team she was within a small closet. In a matter of minutes they found everyone and gathered in the living room. They were ten in total and most didn’t anything about the others. There was Jack, their leader then there was the second in command which was an ex-police officer was named Carol Sullivan. Most of the team members were fighters except for a young woman named Melissa who took care of all the injuries, she was the team’s personal doctor. “We should head over to Boston” said one of the twins that were on the team. “I heard that there is a resistance there.” “And how do you know this information?” asked Jack. “A stumbled into a family a couple of weeks ago who ran away from this resistance in Boston” the twin named Josh said. “They told me they call themselves 2nd Massachusetts” “2nd Massachusetts?” a 20 year old blonde boy asked a bit surprised. “We aren’t sure of what type of resistance it is and how their community work, the family did run for a reason” Jason said. Jason was an 18 year old boy with the average body of teenager and beautiful green eyes with brown short hair. “Yes, they told me that they couldn’t handle been with too much people and that they didn’t understand anyone there” the twin answered. “We could go and just spy on them before knocking on their front door” Ella suggested. “I mean, we would be safer there.” Jack looked at the small group and placed his hand on his chin thinking of what they could do next. The others kept giving suggestions while he thought if they should go or not. I do want to kick some alien ass! he thought. What about the others? “We will take a vote” he finally announced. “All of those who want to stay raise your hands” Only three persons raised their hands. “I guess we’re going to go on a long trip, everyone pack your stuff and get ready to go find the resistance…” “Boston it is then…” Ella mumbled then walked to see if there were any materials in the house that could help them or at least her. End of Chapter 1 On the next episode of Rising Sun, Ella and the rest of the survivors will begin their journey to find the 2nd Massachusetts but an unexpected attack may slow them down. Trivia *This is the first episode of the series Category:Rising Sun